


Sabotage on Rome

by ImShortShutUp



Series: Saviors of Earth [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, I just finished it, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, and by helped i mean wrote most of it, but they dont have ao3, dear god what am i doing, i started writing this 3 years ago, my friends helped, percy jackson - Freeform, the whole gangs here, this is a rabbit hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImShortShutUp/pseuds/ImShortShutUp
Summary: Seems cool to be a demigod at Camp Half-Blood, huh? Sorry to wreck your dreams, but it’s hell. Like Tartarus hell, unless you think that constantly being in danger of dying is cool. Ok, let me wind back. I am Victoria Do and I just recently came to camp like a mess. I got chased by monsters, ran a marathon, threw away my phone, and unleashed some fireballs. And that’s just the beginning. The only good part in that was that I met Percy Jackson and learned that the Percy Jackson books were real.You know what, I’ll start from the top.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, OC/OC
Series: Saviors of Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617784
Kudos: 3





	1. Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters were written way back in 2018 (currently 2020), the writing has gotten better, and the fic has been completed. I am uploading it here while we write number 2. Yep. This is gonna be a series. Have fun!

Seems cool to be a demigod at Camp Half-Blood, huh? Sorry to wreck your dreams, but it’s hell. Like Tartarus hell, unless you think that constantly being in danger of dying is cool. Ok, let me wind back. I am Victoria Do and I just recently came to camp like a mess. I got chased by monsters, ran a marathon, threw away my phone, and unleashed some fireballs. And that’s just the beginning. The only good part in that was that I met Percy Jackson and learned that the Percy Jackson books were real.  
You know what, I’ll start from the top. It actually started as a normal day, but I woke up with a weird gut feeling. I thought it was because of what I did the day before with my friends, Samantha Taylor and Grace Carey. We had gone to a carnival with roller coasters that made me leave my lunch in the trash can. I ignored the feeling and started the day.  
Oh! Our looks are kind of important right? So, (in game show voice) Grace is 5’1”, pale skin dotted with freckles, odd and old dark grey eyes, brown medium length hair, her famous (lucky) shark tooth, and an amazing pair of owl-rimmed glasses to match. Sam being about 5’2”, has a pale and freckled face, light brown eyes, medium length wavy brown hair, a sparky attitude, and owl rimmed glasses to show it off. Now for me! Vicky! I’m about 5’1”, tan skin, brown/black eyes, black long hair that’s always pulled up into a tight ponytail, held back by a (almost) always red hair band, I’m also Asian/Vietnamese, and don’t mess with me. I may seem nice, but I will kill you if you insult my family or friends. We all get angry pretty fast sometimes (stop game show host voice) well, that was fun.  
Anyway, today my friends and I were going to the movies alone. For the first time, no parents at all. We were free! We met up at Texas Mills Mall, at the our local theatre.  
“Hey, guys. They start the movie yet?” I asked.  
“Yeah. We can go in.” Grace answered.  
“Then let’s go, peeps!” Sam exclaimed. The movie was great. Lots of action and drama. Just like the rest of the day would be. Except we didn’t know that. When the movie finished, we went outside and waited for our parents. Strangely, nobody else was out there except for the ticket booth manager.  
“Isn’t this weird?” Grace asked.“There’s no one out here.”  
“Hey, umm. The ticket guy is glaring at us in a creepy way.” Sam noted nervously. I turned slightly. Sure enough, the manager was staring with his lips pressed into a thin line that curved upward into a sneer. Suddenly, a swarm of birds came swooping down. I had just enough time to yell, “Duck!” The crazy birds missed me by an inch. They flew back in the sky but they didn’t go away. Then, one of the birds flickered. For a second I could swear I saw an animal that was half bird and half lion.  
“Oh my gods.” I gasped. “Did you see that?”  
“Yeah,” Sam replied.  
“I know what it was!” I shouted.  
“You do don’t you?” a voice said. All 3 of us spun around. The ticket booth guy was walking toward us. He had an evil grin that made me want to run away as fast as I could, but his eyes paralyzed me. By the looks on my friends’ faces, I could tell they were to. “Come on, Victoria Do. You know what they are.” the man spoke in a metallic voice.  
“How do you know my name? Who are you?” I demanded. Just like the birds, the man’s image flickered. It showed a terrifying creature. He had an evil human face, but his body was a lion’s and his tail was long with spikes. I gasped. I knew what these monsters were.  
“But those are myths! They aren’t true!”  
“Oh, yes they are, little demigods.”  
“What? What’s going on? Vicky, who is this? What are the birds?” Grace questioned, clearly freaked out.  
“You won’t believe it.” I said, “But this, m-m-man is actually a manticore. And the birds are g-griffins!”  
“WHAT?” Sam asked.  
“Ah. Yes, finally recognized. Though I cannot spare you. My orders were to destroy you immediately.” the man stated.  
“D-d-destroy?” Grace stuttered. Randomly, I had a brilliant idea.  
“One word of advice.” I quickly said,“Run.” If somebody says they are going to kill you, you should probably get away from them as far as possible. My friends got the idea and we all bolted down the street. I could hear the griffins screeching and flying after us. I heard wheezing and saw spikes barely miss me.  
“The manticore! He’s shooting spikes from his tail!” Sam shouted. Suddenly, a blue Prius swerved in front of us. In the driver’s seat was a teenager with black hair and sea green eyes. In the passenger’s seat, surprisingly, was Taylor Conran. Some background info, Taylor is a he and he is the same age as us. He’s just a guy friend and used to go to the same school as us, but now we’re all splitting up because of junior high. (Game show voice, back on) Taylor is a bit shorter than everyone in the group, about 4’9”, pale skin but sometimes a freckle pops up, sharp blue eyes, blond hair he buzz cut in 5th grade, his most likely add ons are huge pupils, and a high amount of blush on his neck and face. (End game show voice.)  
“Get in!” he yelled. We didn’t need to be told twice. We 3 crammed into the back and the teenager stepped on the gas.  
“Is everyone alright so far?” asked the teenager as he was speeding down the road, swerving and twisting at sharp turns. The knocking around didn’t help us answer him quickly.  
“Alright?” Grace shrieked, “We just had a manticore practically jump out of our favorite book series and try to attack us! How is that alright?!” While Grace kept on ranting about how this is was the most exciting, scary, and weird thing that ever happened in our life, I started to recognize some things about him. The black hair and tan-ish skin, jeans and an orange t-shirt with a logo and words I could barely see.  
“Grace,” I said, almost jumping out of my seat.  
“What?” She snapped at me.  
“Sam,” I said.  
“Yes, Victoria?” She asked. I pointed to the teenage driver, and we all sat there for a good 2 minutes of swaying back and forth. Our jaws were big enough for butterflies to fly in to lay eggs.  
“You’re…” Sam gapped.  
“Percy Jackson, aren’t you?” Grace finished.  
“The one and only,” said Percy oh-my-gods-I’m-fangirling-so-hard-right-now Jackson. Grace was about to say something, probably like, oh my gods your actually Percy Jackson!, or but that’s impossible! (of which I would have replied ‘so are manticores!’ but, whatever.) when right then her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed.


	2. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that these chapters get shorter and shorter... enjoy the long chapters while you can.

I didn’t remember anything except the dangerous parts. Which was everything. The memory of being chased by greek mythology creatures really burns into your brain. Though I did get to meet my favorite book character, which was not actually only a book character. After that I don’t remember anything. I woke up on a white bed screaming, “MONSTERS!!!”.  
“Woah, geez Grace.” Sam said, wide eyed. “Lie down.”  
“Gods, is that how you think of us?” Vicky questioned, sarcastically.  
“Where are we?” I asked.  
“Closest sanctuary. My house.” Vicky replied.  
“So we lured the monsters here?!?”  
“They got water blasted. We’re lucky Victoria’s house has a pool behind it.” Percy (oh my gods, I still can’t believe it) said.  
“You’re actually real.” I remarked.  
“Of course I am. Did you think I was only a book character?”  
“Yes.” all 3 of us said at the exact same time.  
“Why does every new demigod think that?” Percy complained.  
“Umm. I’m pretty sure we’re not demigods.” I said.  
“Well then how did you see through the Mist? And you 3 seem to have immediate knowledge of greek myths. And why would monsters be after you? And why do you guys think that books are actually real? Because you’re demigods. Half-Bloods.”  
“What?” I asked, confused. Percy sighed.  
“We’ll explain to you.” Percy said.   
“We’ll?” I looked at my friends.“You guys knew?”  
“Percy explained to us while you were passed out.” Sam replied.  
“Ok. So, do you have dyslexia, Grace?” Percy asked.  
“Nope. Not that I know of. Just poor eyesight.”  
Percy nodded. “Do you have ADHD?”  
“I don’t have that one either. Though I do feel fidgety most of the time.”  
“Ok. So you 3 are exactly the same.” Percy remarked.  
“Not so sure about that. We have very different personalities.” Vicky stated.  
“Different godly parents, different personalities,” Percy explained.  
“So none of us have the same god?” I asked.  
“No, that would just be dumb luck, and half-bloods don’t have much of that.”   
“Do you know what my godly parent is? Shouldn’t I have been claimed by now?”  
“You haven’t arrived at Camp Half- Blood yet. So we don’t know who’s your parent.” Percy answered. I was totally freaking out. My friends and I had started to believe in the greek gods, but not in this way! One thing was for sure, everything about Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the others were real.  
“So do we have to leave for camp now?” Vicky asked.  
“We have to go soon. The monsters will smell us here, and with this big of a group, we’ll be very tasty. Not to mention having a son of the Big Three as an appetizer.” Percy said.  
“Wait,” Sam said, “Where’s our satyr?”  
“You’ve met him. He’s Taylor.”  
“OK, three steps back, Taylor?” Vicky asked.  
“Taylor the satyr? That sounds funny.” Sam giggled.  
“Where is he anyway?” I asked.  
“TAYLOR!” Percy shouted. “Get in here.” Taylor stepped in nervously.  
“Please don’t make fun of me.” He said.   
“Wait. I just realized something,” Vicky laughed. “Grace! You dated a satyr! Oh my gods!” Vicky doubled over, giggling uncontrollably. I even snickered a bit before I got angry with Vicky.  
“Well it’s not like I knew!” I yelled at her.  
“Sorry! I just had to put that in!” Vicky exclaimed. Taylor looked like he might die of embarrassment.  
“Can we please go to Camp now?” Sam said as she glanced nervously at the door.  
“No,” an accented voice said, “You have to heal.” An asian woman stood at the door with a damp cloth. She walked in and placed it on my head. It was ice cold.  
“Mom, do you want this house to be destroyed?” Vicky asked.  
“No! Of course not! I just want to make sure Grace is OK,” replied the Asian woman, apparently Vicky’s mom.  
“What did I miss?” I asked, forcing the Hamilton song down my throat.  
“Umm…” Sam stuttered, “A lot.” Sam and Victoria looked back at Percy.  
“Uhh...We have to leave now Mrs. Do,” Percy said, politely. “If we want to live long enough to get to camp.”  
“Ok.” Vicky’s mom sighed and walked out the door.  
“Wait, mom.” Vicky called. She raced to the door and talked to her mom in Vietnamese. Mrs. Do nodded and left.  
“What did you say?” Percy asked.  
“Asked her if she could pack us some supplies and food.” Vicky answered.  
“Good. It’ll probably take a long time to get to Long Island Sound.” Percy stated.  
“Hello? I’m still here! What happened?” I demanded.  
“Umm...I sensed some monsters closing in on us. We should leave now.” Taylor suggested.  
“In the Prius? Won’t they still catch up to us?” Vicky asked, nervously.  
“Who said we’re taking the Prius?” Percy said with a mischievous grin.  
“Then what are we taking?” I questioned.  
“My specialty.”  
“We’re taking a boat?” Sam realized.  
“Yep!”  
“But wouldn’t it be faster to take the car instead of running?” I asked.  
“Yes, if the Prius wasn’t a monster rader. And if it was still intact,” Percy explained.  
“Wait, what?” I asked, knowing it was hopeless.  
“Just don’t ask anymore, OK?” Vick said.  
“Fine,” I said reluctantly.  
Soon, I was up and standing. Mrs. Do had packed us some mortal (can’t believe I’m actually saying that now) supplies, food, and water. For some reason, Vicky insisted on bringing her homemade bow and arrows and a weird heavy stick.  
“Grab a stick for yourself if you’d like.” She offered. “We’ll probably need any type of weapon now.”  
“She’s right. This’ll be a dangerous trip. We’ll need more protection than just Riptide.” Percy agreed. Suddenly, we heard growling. Just then the manticore barged through Vicky’s front door.   
“Miss me?” he screeched.  
“Nope, not really.” I yelled back. He turned over to our group.  
“Percy Jackson,” he hissed, “long time no see.”  
“If only that ‘long time’ had been a forever,” Percy shot back. Suddenly, Vicky’s mom walked in the room.  
“MOM!” Vicky shouted. She ran over and guarded Mrs. Do with the stick in her hand.  
“Get back, mom,” Vicky commanded, “NOW.” Vicky and her mom backed into the kitchen as the manticore stalked them.  
“Get out!” Percy yelled to the rest of us, “We have to go right now!”  
“We’re not leaving without Vick!” Sam yelled. I looked back up at the manticore, eyeing my friend and her mother. I don’t know what got into me but I grabbed a stick and charged toward my friend and her mother.  
“No!” Vicky screamed. She tackled me to the ground just in time. About 20 spikes flew over my head and stuck in a cupboard. Percy drew Riptide and advanced in on the manticore. Sam was frozen in shock.  
“Sam!” I shouted. She unfroze and ran toward us, unarmed and defenceless. Percy, being his awesome self, quickly took out the manticore faster than you can say that guy’s awesome!   
“I don’t know what y’all thought before this incident,” I said, “but two things are for sure.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“1. We have to get camp,” I said fairly slowly.  
“And 2?” asked Vicky.  
“That manticore attacked us way too quickly and harshly, even for a monster,” I explained, “Number 2 is that one of us could be another Big Three kid.”  
“Probably not me.” Vicky stated.  
“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked, “You’re the only one that’s even close to being a Big Three.”  
“Umm...guys,” Taylor was so silent I forgot he was here, “can we please finish this at camp? Then we can prove who else is a Big Three kid, alright?”


	3. Samantha

God, I felt so left out. Vicky was brave enough to protect her mom and Grace was brave enough to protect Vic. What did I do? I stood there in shock. I’ll probably be a useless demigod anyway.  
“Umm...We’ve got more company,” Vicky said, “Griffins outside.” Sure enough, there was a swarm of half lion birds flying around the house.  
“What do we do?” I asked.  
“Run?” suggested Grace.  
“Good plan,” I said.  
“Mom? We have to go now, ok? Take care, please.” Vicky begged.  
“Ok, just go and know that I love you.”  
All 5 of us turned around and ran through the back door. Percy practically snapped the fence in half as we ran on to the street. Griffins were coming out, following us like hunter and us as a wild chicken. I don’t know why, but Vicky turned around. She pulled something silvery out of her pocket and flung it at the griffins. It was a kitchen knife! It flew into the air and hit the lead griffin straight in the head.  
“I didn’t know you could do that!” I exclaimed.  
“Aim is one of my strengths.” she explained.  
“Later!” Taylor yelled, “Which way to the ocean, Percy?”  
“Just follow me,” Percy yelled back.  
“For how long?” Grace asked.  
“Galveston!” He answered. For some reason we didn’t complain. Thankfully, I had my running shoes on. After about half an hour of jogging I looked behind us. The griffins were nowhere to be seen.  
“Thank god!” I stopped to take a breath.  
“I can’t.. figure out.. how I ran for.. that long.” Vicky said as she gasped for air. We found a bench and sat down. Even Percy was sweating.  
“We’re almost there.”  
“Sure, totally.” Grace remarked sarcastically. At that point I finally remembered something.  
“Guys, do you have your phones on you?” I asked. They both went wide-eyed in fear as they took their phones out of their pockets and threw them into a bush.  
“Shame. That was my dad’s old phone.” Vicky said sadly.  
“Wait. You have both of your parents?” Percy asked.  
“Yeah. We all do.” I added, remembering Ugly Gabe.  
“So?” Grace questioned.  
“Are you guys adopted?”  
“Not that we know of. I look like my dad,” I said suddenly paranoid.  
“I know I’m not adopted. I look like my mom.” Vicky said.  
“Ditto,” Grace added.  
“Then... are any of your parents your step-parent?” Percy asked.  
“That’s a no from me,” Grace said.  
“Me too.” Vick jumped in.  
“Me three.” I added.  
“Strange.” Percy speculated.  
“How so?” I asked.  
“You guys are dem-” Percy was interrupted by screeching noises.  
“Ughh.. can’t they stop at Mcdonald's or something?” I groaned.  
“We better run unless you want to be their unhappy meal.” Percy warned. As soon as we took off, the griffins bursted out of the trees.  
“Why does it look like there are more birds here?” Vicky complained.  
“We must smell really good to them.” Grace guessed. All 5 of us raced down the street toward the ocean.  
“I see it! I see the ocean!” I yelled after about 20 minutes.  
“Good! I need to rest!” Grace said, clearly relieved.  
“Not now! Run until you can touch the ocean!” Percy commanded.  
“Why does this sack of supplies feel so heavy now!?!” Vicky complained. I forgot she was still carrying it.  
“Just keep going!” I yelled back. Finally, after what seemed to be a million years, we reached the ocean. Vicky collapsed on the sand. Grace and I ran over to help.  
“You ok?” I asked, lending her a hand.  
“Too...tired.” She replied.  
“You better get up.” Percy said, “The ship’s here.”  
We all stumbled up the gangplank as Percy untied the ropes.  
“U.S.S Poseidon? Really?” Grace said.  
“Best ship in his fleet. Wonder why he would send it to us.” Percy stated.  
“He as in Poseidon?” I asked.  
“Yeah.” Percy somehow got the boat to start moving.  
“How are you doing that?” Vicky questioned, mystified.  
“Did you not read the books?”  
“Of course I did! If I never did, I would’ve never lived.”  
“I have a question.” I said, “If the books tell the truth, then how does Rick Riordan know of them?”  
“Rick’s a trusted mortal. He can see through the Mist, you know. We gave him the task of writing the books because we decided it took too long to explain the gods to newbies. The Hecate cabin enchanted the books to eventually find their way to half-bloods. Normal mortals can read them, but they’ll only think it’s fiction. Meanwhile, demigods will somehow actually believe the books. So then, they're less shocked. You guys took it in better and faster than most though.” Percy explained.  
“How long will it take to get to camp?” Grace asked.  
“About 3 hours at high speed,” Percy noted.  
Taylor walked to the ladder that led below deck. “I’ll go rest down below, ok guys?” Taylor said. He descended and left the rest of us on the top. I let Percy concentrate and stood with Grace and Vicky.  
“Seems weird, huh? This is actually real. The gods and everything. I thought that I was crazy to believe the books.” Vicky said.  
“Yeah, and we’re actually going to Camp Half-Blood,” Grace added.  
“On the bad side, that means monsters are real,” I stated.  
“Jeez, you always have to be pessimistic, Sam,” Vicky said with an annoyed tone.  
“Just keeping it real.”  
“Hey, now that we know that we are demigods, what gods can be our parents?” Grace wondered.  
“I don’t know, actually. I don’t have a specific god-slash-goddess that I want,” Vicky answered.  
“What’s the use of trying to figure it out now? We’ll just have to wait till we get to the camp,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to revise/edit this whole chapter bc let me just say, 2 year old writing does not age well


	4. Percy

Taking care of 3 demigods and a satyr was tiring. Not to mention pushing a boat across the Atlantic. I took a few breaks here and there, but I could never break for long. The monsters were relentless in trying to reach us, so all of my breaks were only about 5 minutes before I saw a griffin flock on the horizon. It was also a lot of pressure from Grace’s (I think that's her name?) theory of another Big Three on board. It was sort of hard to think of anything else, to be honest. If this ship crashed, that’s 5 deaths, 2 Big Three, 1 satyr, and 2 normal demigods. Suddenly, the entire ship turned 45 degrees. I had been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn’t been watching out for monsters.  
“Percy! It’s a Cetea!” Grace yelled.  
“Cetea?! What?”  
“Sea serpent, Percy!” Vicky shouted. I looked over the edge. I could see a faint blue that was darker than the ocean. The blob of navy blue rubbed against the ship’s hull.  
“It’s coming up!” I realized.  
“Other side of the boat! NOW!” Sam screamed. We all scrambled to the other side just in time. The serpent flung its body onto the boat with its jaws snapping.   
“Calm down!” Taylor yelled, “We don’t have any food!”  
“Really? Is this the time for a joke?!?” Grace yelled back at him.  
“This isn’t a joke, I think he just wants food,” Taylor screamed. The Cetea looked at us confusingly.  
“Is that really all you want?” I asked the serpent idiotically. Surprisingly, it bobbed its head up and down as if to say, Yes. I’ll take the demigod sandwich with a side of satyr fries.   
“Is there any meat we can give him?” I asked.  
“To the mini fridge!” Grace yelled as she scurried downstairs. She came back with a raw steak that was larger than her head.  
“Stop messing with us and I will give you your steak,” Grace teased. It laid down like a dog waiting for a meal. I stared at it until Grace threw it the steak.  
“Will you leave us alone now?” She asked. It nodded its head and sunk back under to where it came from.  
“How did you do that?” Victoria asked.  
“Toby,” Grace explained, “He begs for every meal so I do that.” She gestured to where the serpent once was.  
“Can we please get to camp without any more interruptions?” Taylor asked.  
“Hopefully, yes. Practically, I have no idea,” I replied.  
“Well, let’s get on with it, shall we? The sun’s going down and you don’t want to miss your first campfire, right?”  
Victoria started to get up, and then quickly slipped and fell flat on her face.  
“Oh, geez. That hurt.” Victoria said, painfully rubbing her nose. The rest of the boat ride (given by yours truly) was rather smooth. Only a hundred sights of monsters but none of them attacked. Everybody except me went to rest down below already. Looking at the sun, it looked about 5 o’clock. Soon, after about 2 hours, I was sweating from pushing the boat. Victoria came up the ladder and walked to me.  
“Gods, you look like you could take a break. Go rest. I’ll take watch.”  
“But I have to push the boat,” I complained.  
“Boats have motors and I am smart enough to figure them out. So rest.” Victoria commanded.  
“You sound like my mom,” I mumbled. I looked at her and I saw something I never noticed before. In her steely eyes, there were little flecks of gold in them. Just like the kids in..  
“Go. Now.” Victoria interrupted my thoughts.  
“Fine.”


	5. Victoria

I quickly found out that I’m most definitely not a Hephaestus kid. The controls were hard to work, fidgety, and overall seemed to change its use every 10 seconds. The ship barely moved for the 20 minutes l spent working on it. Finally, Grace came up and asked why we hadn’t moved yet.  
“These controls are harder to learn then someone's personality,” I complained.  
“Let me try,” Grace said as she moved me aside. She fiddled with it for less than a minute and we started moving.  
“How did you-” I started.  
“Vick?” Grace asked.  
“Yes?” I asked.  
“You did everything right,” she started.  
“What?” How did I do everything right and it not move? “You forgot to turn on the engine,” she stated. I mentally facepalmed myself. “Well, we’re moving and that’s all that matters,” Grace said. We both climbed up the ladder to see Sam talking to Taylor. She seemed to be teasing him about being a satyr.  
“Do you have goat legs?” She asked him.  
“Yes, yes, of course.” He responded.  
“Is it true that when satyrs die they become spirits of nature?” Grace questioned.  
“Yes, all of that is true.”  
“Oh, I thought Hades collects your soul,” Grace said.  
“To be precise, Thanatos collects your soul.” Sam added.  
“Ok, random thought, how cool would it be to have Hades as a parent?” Grace asked.  
“Are you kidding? He seems to be the worst parent around.” I answered as I sat down.  
“He’s the only one that actually cares about his kids!” Grace argued, “No offense.” She added as she looked toward the sky. Distant thunder rumbled as if to say, you get a pass. This time.   
“Also, Nico is your half-brother. Also, also, Hazel is your half-sister. Sort of.”  
“Do you want to be a Hades kid? You’re like… promoting him. Besides, Apollo visits Camp Half-Blood more than all of the other gods.” I noted. The sun seems to shine brighter for 2 seconds as if to say, Thank you. Someone appreciates me.  
“This isn’t going to help you find your godly parent, you know.” Taylor said, “You’ll just have to wait.”  
“Actually, Taylor. Can’t satyrs tell demigods from mortals?” I asked.  
“We can, but from you guys, I only know that you are a very important group.” He said sadly, “Nothing else.”  
I looked at the sun. It was already setting.  
“Looks like we’re going to miss the campfire today. We’ll arrive there tomorrow.” I stated.  
“Aww, man.” Sam complained.  
“At this speed, I’m pretty sure we’ll get there tomorrow.” Grace reconciled. Grace really got me thinking. She seemed to be able to fix most things with ease. Almost like…  
“I can see the island!” Taylor yelled. He seemed so excited, I was afraid his ears would pop off. Also, he interrupted my thoughts.  
“Have you ever seen camp before?” Grace asked, confused.  
“Nope, only in books. And that’s Rick Riordan’s perspective, which he purposely made wrong. Percy and Annabeth go out into the mortal world a lot, and the fact the drawings are off, make it almost impossible to spot them,” Taylor explained.  
“Then how'd you get us as an assignment? And knew what a satyr should do and all that?” Sam asked.  
“Same way you did,” Taylor said, “The Percy Jackson books.”   
“I’ll go wake up Percy.” I volunteered. I climbed down the ladder and saw Percy sleeping on the bottom bunk. He was frowning like he was dreaming of something unpleasant. I ignored the look and said, “Percy. Wake up. We’re almost there.” He kept on sleeping with a frown.  
“Percy,” I yelled in his ear, “Wake up!” Somehow he still kept sleeping soundly. I rolled my eyes. I decided to use my special tactic for waking up people that I use on my brothers all the time. I put my hands near his head and cupped them. In one quick move, I slammed them together.   
“WOAH!!” Percy yelled. He sat up so fast, he banged his head against the bottom of the top bunk.  
“OW! What was that for?” He shouted.  
“Gods, I just clapped, Percy.”  
“You did? I thought you used symbols.”  
“Your imagination. Anyway, wake up. We’re here.”  
Percy and I climbed back up the ladder to see that the island was much closer now.  
“Shut off the engine. I’ll push the boat to camp.” Percy commanded. Sam ran over to a panel and cut the motor.   
“Done!” She exclaimed excitedly. Grace turned around and her face clouded with fear.  
“What?” I asked her.  
“Oh, my gods. Look behind you!” She yelled. I turned around and saw an army of griffins flying toward us.  
“Oh, crap! Percy, PUSH HARDER!” Sam shouted.  
“Don’t you think I’m trying!?!” He yelled back.  
“JUST CONCENTRATE!” I screamed. I grabbed my homemade bow and quiver and started shooting at the griffins.


	6. Grace

I think I know who’s Vick’s godly parent now. She pulled every arrow out quicker than the speed of sound. Every time (I swear she didn’t even aim) she hit a griffin square in the head, chest, and anywhere else. Every time it was fatal. Only one kind of kid can even get close to doing that. Apollo.  
“Oh… my… gods…” I stared like an idiot.   
“Anyone else going to do anything?” Vick yelled at us, still pinging off griffins.  
“Right… Anyone got an idea?” Percy questioned.  
“Grace, Vic, how fast can you swim?” Sam asked.  
“Are you insane?!? You think we can outswim griffins?” I yelled at Sam.   
“Guys,” Taylor said, bewildered, “Look.” The Griffins were… flying away? But Vic was still knocking them off with her bow. Except, she wasn’t there, but arrows were still flying. It was almost like… she was invisible.  
“You have photokinesis,” I thought out loud.  
“What? Photokinesis? Like, turning things invisible, photokinesis?” Sam asked.  
“Vicky! You’re invisible!” I yelled.  
“What?!?” Vicky reappeared.  
“No, I wasn’t,” Vicky said, confused.  
“We’re here! Come on! Let’s go before they come back!” Percy shouted. We all scrambled over the boat and ran towards Camp.   
Suddenly, Taylor yelled, “JUMP!” We all obeyed. Good thing that we did because of a deadly blade of… wheat? It swung under our legs and boomeranged back toward its owner. I looked back and saw a green figure.  
“Karpoi!” I screamed.  
“Grain? Are they so desperate to catch us that they send wheat?” Vicky asked. “Oh, geez! I didn’t mean that!” She shouted to the karpoi as she dodged their wheat. One piece got stuck in her arm and she started bleeding.  
“Oww! Sharp wheat!” Vicky cried in pain.  
“Hang in there Vick!” Sam yelled.  
I risked turning around again and saw 2 large shapes behind the karpoi.   
“There are 2 more monsters!” I gasped for air.  
“What are they?” Percy asked.  
“I don’t know!”  
He turned and looked. He face was so pale it was white.  
“Oh, why?!” He groaned, “Those are the Cercopes!”  
“Forest creatures?!” Sam questioned.  
“Yes!” Percy replied. I began to see a stone archway up ahead.   
“We’re almost there!” I encouraged. Vicky took a glance behind us and her face filled with determination. She charged ahead of us and turned around.  
“Get to camp! I’ll handle them!” She shouted bravely.  
“No! Vicky, you’ll kill yourself! I yelled back.  
“I’ll use my newly found powers.” She reassured me.  
“But you don’t know how!” I countered.  
“I SAID GO NOW!!!” She yelled so loud I ran to the arches. I could see campers from inside crowd together to see what the commotion.  
“Let’s go!” I shouted to the others. Together, the 4 of us charged into camp. I turned around fast enough to see Vicky in action. All of the monsters barreled toward her. Suddenly, a piercing cry cut through the air. I realized it was coming from Vicky! Her face was fierceful as she screamed. Then, to everyone's surprise, fireballs the size of small meteorites crashed down from the sky, burning all of the monsters. Everyone stood there in shock, uncomprehendingly. Vicky staggered. Then, she collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop there's plot


	7. Samantha

“VICKY!” Grace and I shouted at the same time. We both ran to her and knelt. She was completely covered in sweat and she was burning up like an oven. A horse galloped over to us. I looked up and gasped. It was actually Chiron, the centaur. He picked Vick up and galloped toward camp leaving us running after him. Percy ran too and caught up with us. Beside him was a teenager about the same age as Percy with blond hair and gray eyes.   
“Annabeth,” I said, stunned.  
“That’s me. Who are you?” Annabeth asked.  
“No time for questions. Our friend is probably dying.” I responded. Chiron stopped in front of a structure that had a sun over the doorway.  
“Apollo’s cabin,” Grace muttered.  
Chiron shouted, “Will! Get a stretcher out here!” In 2 seconds, a boy with blond hair and another boy with black corn-rowed hair carried a stretcher outside. The boys went wide-eyed as they saw Vicky.  
“Put her on!” the blond haired guy I assumed was Will said. Chiron gingerly placed Vicky on the stretcher.  
“Is she a half-blood?” Will asked Chiron.  
“Yes,” Chiron answered. The boys hurried Vicky in the cabin. Grace and I followed them but Chiron blocked us.  
“They’ll need to concentrate to heal her,” Chiron said to us, “You must not go in, yet. As for you, we need to talk.”  
Later, Taylor, Percy, Grace, and I found ourselves around  
along ping- pong table in what seemed to be the Big House.  
“Tell me everything,” Chiron ordered as he settled into his magical compacting wheelchair. We all took turns finishing each other's sentences until we reached the end.  
“I think Victoria has photokinesis.” Grace guessed when we finished the story.  
“You think?” I said, sarcastically.  
“Photokinesis. This is very rare. I don’t even remember the last half-blood that had that power.” Chiron sighed, “We will hold a meeting about this in short notice. Be sure to be there.” Chiron informed us.  
“That was awkward,” I said when we left.  
“Hey, at least we’ll be claimed tonight!” Grace exclaimed.  
“Hello.” a voice said behind us. We turned around to see Annabeth standing there.  
“Chiron told me to go show you guys around. Mind introducing yourselves for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, characters that aren't our main protags?


	8. Percy

I was extremely happy to see Annabeth again. I was extremely not when I saw Victoria pass out.  
“Oh... my... gods...Percy, who is she?” Annabeth asked, stunned. Chiron galloped over to them and swooped Victoria on his back. Then, he started toward the Apollo cabin.  
“Come with me if you want,” I said. I followed Chiron, Grace, and Samantha while Annabeth followed me. We caught up to them and ran beside them.  
“Annabeth,” Samantha said, clearly stunned.  
“That’s me.” Annabeth replied, “Who are you?”  
“No time for questions. Our friend’s probably about to die.” Samantha responded.  
Chiron stopped in front of the Apollo cabin and called out, “Will! Get a stretcher out here!” Soon, Will Solace and Austin Lake were carrying Victoria inside the cabin. Samantha and Grace tried to follow them but Chiron stopped them. He muttered something to them and led all of us to the Big House.  
In the Big House, we all explained what had happened on our journey here.  
Grace and Samantha made some snarky remarks, then Annabeth walked in.  
“Chiron told me to go show you guys around,” She said, “Mind introducing yourselves for me?” And (of course) Grace and Samantha flipped out.  
“Oh my gods, you’re Annabeth!” Samantha practically screamed. Grace tried to be a bit more contacted, but not by much.  
“This… This is really real?” Grace said, then had a mental breakdown, “You guys… Powers… myths… All real? Awesome, dangerous, and weird. This is my turf.”  
“Calm down! Don’t want to be freaking out during the campfire, would we?” I asked trying to calm them down.  
“Right,” Annabeth joined in, as a conch horn bellowed through the camp.  
“Speak of the devil,” Grace said nervously. We all walked out to be the first at the campfire. Might I say, it was an odd one at that.


	9. Grace

Everyone started to come, being greeted with two awesome demigods and two newbies who entered camp with an unconscious friend. Let’s just say we didn't feel very welcome at our welcoming campfire. I tried for a smile, but I’m known to not have the best smile. Always one of the few: Crooked, evil, forced, or just overall seems odd for some reason. When everyone finally came in, they started to sing campfire songs. Everyone was sort of off note, pitch, word, etc. Probably because of the lack of Apollo campers. Suddenly everyone jaggedly stopped and looked at me in the middle of ‘Down By the Aegean’ very badly. A dark purple aura surrounded me.  
“What... I’m being claimed aren’t I?” I said in the most monotone I could muster. I looked up to see something that would change my life. A white skull was floating above my head. I was in shock. The symbol for Hades. I was the Big Three kid. I was the new savior. Happiness coursed through me, and I hoped it didn’t show. I tried to show anger that was hidden deep down for a long time. Good news; I was a Big Three kid! Bad news; the Big Three aren’t supposed to have kids.  
“Are you kidding me?” I said quietly, trying to keep an act. I got who I wanted. Just so happens to be someone no one trusted.  
Percy said, “Grace Carey is claimed as the daughter of Hades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop this chapter is REALLY short... eh


	10. Samantha

As Grace got claimed, it was all over for me. I wasn’t a Big Three. I wasn’t a savior. When the skull popped up above her head, she seemed even creepier than before.   
“Wow. Hades, that's great. Cool guy I heard,” I tried to say somewhat happily with a little sarcasm sprinkled in. I saw a small smile creep onto Grace’s face only for a second. I got up, suddenly mad after I was so happy.   
“Samantha, where are you going?” Percy shouted.   
I turned back around to say one thing. “Figure it out.”  
I sat down on the beach by Long Island Sound. I heard rustling behind me. I turned around only to see Percy and Grace.   
“What do you want?” I said, aggravated. I decided to do the only thing that could possibly calm me down. I decided to see if the water was cold. As I put my hand in the water, a light blue aura surrounded me. “Oh. My. Gods! Sam, you're being claimed,” Grace said excitedly. I look above my head. I see a gold trident, which is the sign of Poseidon. “Samantha Taylor is the new daughter of Poseidon,” Percy said.  
“Does that mean there are two new children of the Big Three?” Grace said, with a nervous tone in her voice.   
“Oh crap,” I said quietly.  
“Next thing you know, Victoria gets Zeus.” Percy snorted.  
“Oh, my god! Victoria!” I shouted, suddenly remembering her in Cabin 7. Grace and Percy both got the message and we all raced to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer. Not long, but longer.


	11. Victoria

Ever feel like you’re in an oven? Times that by a hundred and you’d get what I was feeling. When I woke up, there was a blond-haired boy standing over me.  
“Ughhhhh…” I groaned. My throat was as dry as sandpaper.  
“Austin! She’s awake!” the boy shouted. “Ok. Try not to talk or move.” the boy told me. It’s not like I could’ve disobeyed him or anything. I could barely lift my eyelids.   
“Austin! Get some nectar for her!” the boy shouted again. He was sweating like crazy and his eyes were so dark as if he had no energy at all. Suddenly, a dark corn-rowed haired boy ran into the room, carrying a cup of nectar. The blond-haired boy grabbed the drink and trickled it into my mouth. It tasted so good, like melted chocolate chips. Instantly, I began to feel better. To start with, I could finally speak.  
“Too… hot.” I croaked.  
“You’re burning up.” the boy explained.  
“Where...?” I asked.  
“Camp Half-Blood. This is Apollo’s cabin.” the boy answered. “I’m Will. Will Solace and this is Austin Lake.”  
“Will? Austin?” I was about to say from the books? And then I remembered everything is from the books.  
“Claimed?” I muttered. I was sort of hoping to not to be. I sort of wanted to see the glowing aura with the symbol of my godly parent. Sort of wanting Apollo. Hoping Apollo. OK, really wanting Apollo.  
“Nope not yet,” Will said, “but your friends have.”  
“Really?” my voice cracked, “What'd they get?” I tried to say but my mouth wouldn’t permit it.  
“Yeah, the word is that Grace is Hades’ daughter,” Will said. I managed to crack a smile. Grace had always wanted to look into deaths a lot and on the bad side of things.  
“Sam?” I asked.  
“Oh. She got Poseidon. I never thought that it was possible for 2 Big Threes could come to camp together. Or for there to be Big Threes even.” Will said. It made sense. Sam had always loved the beach. It was her favorite place. Not to mention, she can have mood swings. Now, only 1 more… My thoughts were interrupted by a yell.  
“VICTORIA!” Sam yelled as she burst through the door.  
“Oh thank the gods, you’re awake!” Grace exclaimed. Soon, Percy, Grace, and Sam were   
telling me about them being claimed.  
“So now there’s only you left,” Grace concluded. As soon as she said that, I felt an odd sensation. I looked at myself and gasped. I was surrounded by a golden aura.  
“Victoria! Look above you!” Percy exclaimed. I looked above me and saw a symbol that made me overjoyed. I saw a blazing yellow orange sun that was giving of its own miniature light.  
“Victoria Do,” Grace said with a smile, “daughter of Apollo.”  
“Congrats,” Sam said.  
“It just so happens we got the ones we wanted,” Grace said.  
“I guess you guys knew your parents well,” Percy said.  
“We tried,” Grace said, all of us sharing a secret smile.  
“We should leave her to heal,” Percy said.  
“Right. Sorry Vicky. We'll be here when you're all healed up.” Taylor said.  
“Thanks,” I said as they walked out.  
“Don’t worry, this won't hurt a bit,” Austin assured me, “And I’m guessing you don’t want to be late for archery, do you?” He put a hand on my shoulder and started muttering something under his breath. Probably the hymn to Apollo. I started to feel a bit better, not by much, but the healing was starting to work. “Can I leave now?” I said, my body sore, but wanting to be with my friends. Austin hesitated, but said yes anyways.  
“But only because you’re my half-sister.”


	12. Grace

As soon as Sam got up from the campfire after I got claimed, I went after her. Percy came following behind me, and I didn't know until Sam yelled at us.   
“Sam, why are you so mad?” I asked. Before I could say another word she was claimed as a daughter of Poseidon. Percy stood there, dumbfounded. Sam sat there, also dumbfounded. I stood there thinking, There's two freaking Big Three children!   
“Oh crap,” Sam said, with a nervous tone in her voice. “Next thing you know, Vicky gets Zeus.” Percy said, sarcastically. Then Sam and I both remembered Vicky. We went running to Apollo cabin.   
“VICTORIA!” Sam screamed. When I saw Victoria on the bed in the cabin I nearly passed out. Again. Once we told Vicky how we were claimed, she became surrounded by a golden aura. I gasped when I looked above her. There was a shining sun, giving off its own heat.   
“Victoria Do, daughter of Apollo.” I said with a small smile.  
“Congrats.” Sam said, her eyes a golden amber from the light.  
“It just so happens we got the ones that we wanted.” I remarked. We all talked for a few more minutes. Then, all of us left to let Vicky heal.  
“Oh gods, it’s almost curfew. We have to get back to our cabins.” Percy said. “And you have to meet Nico.” Percy directed at me. Oh.. my… gods! He’s my brother! Hazel’s my sister! Sort of! I’m going to meet Nico di Angelo!   
“Where is he anyway?” I asked trying to keep my cool.  
“He’s in his cabin,” Percy said, looking like he might lose his cool as well.  
“So, let’s go meet death boy,” Sam said just to annoy me. I knew how much Nico hated being called ‘death boy,’ so she goes out of her way to say that to describe him.  
“Say that around him, and your asking for a trip to the infirmary. Or the Underworld. Whichever ones closer,” Percy warned.  
“Ok,” I said, my voice a bit shaky, “lets meet my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh


	13. Samantha

As I go walking to Hades’ cabin, I keep thinking, If I screw this up, you can say bye bye to Samantha Johnson. We get to the cabin and walk in. Immediately, Grace screams because she’s so excited.   
“I think I’m gonna go to Cabin 3 right now,” I say, nervously. Right as I turn around, I scream because Nico is standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at me. “Newbies. Who are they?” Nico asked. Percy told Nico who we were.   
“We have Grace, daughter of Hades. Next, we have Victoria, daughter of Apollo, who is currently in Apollo’s cabin, healing. Finally, we have Samantha, daughter of Poseidon.” Nico stared at us. I probably looked like a scared puppy. His dark brown eyes stared down my light brown eyes.   
“I’m going to sleep.” Grace ended up staying in the cabin with her half-brother. Percy and I leave and start walking towards Cabin 3. I eventually got into my bed, but I notice Percy’s walking around, like he has something on his mind.   
“What's up with you?” I ask my half-brother. Percy looks at me, wondering if he should tell me.   
“I've had the weirdest day ever. I rescued three demigods, and one almost died. Then one is a daughter of Hades, and then I find out I have a sister.” Percy told me. To be honest, I could think of a lot weirder days that Percy had. But of course I didn’t say that. We just sit there, waiting for someone to speak.   
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're doing a pretty good job. So don't worry because if there is anything I know, it's that you picked up some awesome demigods today.” I said, trying to comfort him. I elbow him in the arm to try to lighten the mood a little. Percy smiles and elbows me back. So I had a weird day. Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these chapters looked 10x longer in the google doc


	14. Percy

As we walked into Hades’ cabin, I can immediately tell Grace loves it and Samantha hates it.  
“I think I'm gonna go to cabin 3,” Samantha said, hesitating. When she turned around, she screamed, only to find Nico glaring at her. After I explained everything to him, Samantha and I left. When Samantha was about to get in bed, she ended up giving me a nice pep talk. I then realized that having a sister isn't bad, since I grew up being an only child. Tomorrow is really going to be an interesting day.  
“Night, Percy.” Samantha said. She laid down on an empty bunk and pulled up the covers.  
“Night.” I replied. I laid down and stared at the plastic hippocampus hanging from the ceiling. Tomorrow we have to go to the senior counselors’ meeting to explain our story again, but this time, we’ll have Victoria to amp things up. Honestly, I was just thinking about the next day because I didn’t want to go to sleep. A few nights now, I’ve been having worse dreams than usual. They weren't like normal dreams, these were about monsters and what their up to. They’re helpful, but way too disturbing. I just hope that Grace, Samantha, and Victoria don’t completely freak out when they experience dreams for the first time. Finally, I slipped from reality and into a nightmare world. I started out in...nothing. Literally, nothing. I was in blackness. I couldn’t sense any walls or monsters. Suddenly, I heard a disembodied voice.  
“Ah. There you are. My little savior. But you didn’t protect those demigods, did you? That girl protected you, a little weakling. She is even more powerful than you, son of Poseidon. And for those other girls, you rely on them for moral support, don’t you?” the voice seethed. I wanted to say, Are you calling me a weakling? I defeated Gaea by the way, but I felt as if a hand was covering my mouth. “The new demigods are more powerful than anyone you could imagine. They may come to your defense, but you will not be safe from me.” the voice told me. It's last words echoed in my head, for the rest of the night. I woke up, only to find Samantha already dressed, and ready for the day. “How'd you sleep?” I asked her. She stared at me, but replied.  
“Not bad. I guess you didn’t sleep well. That sucks. You better get moving, it’s almost time for breakfast.” she answered. Then she smiled and said, “Oh, and you can call me Sam. It's easier than saying Samantha all the time.” Then she walked out the door.


	15. Victoria

When I went to sleep, I was peaceful. But then my dad made me over the top. Dreams, I’ve heard that they happen to half bloods a lot. Visions from gods, though, not so much. Guess who got one. Yep, me. Apollo, or dad I should call him, visited me in my dreams. He talked to me and explained everything. He even sparked a haiku. Personally, I thought it was pretty good, though Percy would have died right then and there. Anyway, he warned me of danger, but the warning was weird. Near the end of his visit, he gave me a small piccolo.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?” I asked.  
“Blow it.” Dad ordered. I blew it and came out a soft, sweet note. Suddenly, the piccolo began to morph. Soon, it was a sword with 3 feet of deadly blade.  
“Woah!” I exclaimed. “What is it made out of?”  
“A new metal. Celestial bronze and Imperial gold combined. The handle is made out of iron and covered in a thin layer of rubber. If you want it to turn back into the piccolo, blow into the hole in the hilt.” he informed me. I blew on the hilt hole and sure enough, it shrunk back into a piccolo. That was pretty much the highlight of my vision. When I woke up, Will was already hurrying around the cabin, cleaning up the mess that he had made healing me. I felt my pocket to see if the piccolo was still there, and sure it was.  
“Good morning.” Will greeted me.  
“Hi.” I said groggily. I got out of bed and saw that on the ground was a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a pair of black leggings, and a black bandana.  
“The leggings and bandana are compliments of Kayla.” Will said.  
“Oh. Ok, where is she, anyway?” I asked.  
“She already left for breakfast. We’d better hurry if we want to get there on time.” Will remarked. I quickly got dressed and I looked at the mirror. Oh gods, have I changed. I looked more fierce, like I could kill you if you said one wrong thing in front of me. My eyes were hard but I looked cool wearing the bandana. I brushed my hair with a camp brush and decided to let it down. I looked less, I can kill you right now and I probably will. I exited the bathroom to see that Will had already left. I hurried out of the cabin and walked right into Sam.  
“Ah! You’re almost like Nico!” Sam exclaimed. I laughed.  
“Anyway, come with us. We’re going to the pavilion.” Sam invited me. She pointed behind her and I saw Percy and Grace standing there. We all headed toward the dining pavilion in a mini sea of orange because we all happened to wear Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. On the way, I told my friends about my vision from Apollo.  
“So now you have a sword like mine except in the form of a flute and way cooler.” Percy said after I finished.  
“Correction. It’s a piccolo, but yeah.” I replied while pulling out the small instrument. The metal glinted in the sunlight. I blew it to do a demonstration. Instantly, it changed form and molded into my sword.  
“Cool! What’s it called?” Sam asked.  
“Apollo called it Nikiforos in greek. It translates to Victorious.” I answered. As I was talking, Grace started to fiddle with the shark tooth she always wears. I decided to ignore it. She does that whenever she’s nervous, but most of the time just fiddles. When we arrived at the pavilion, most of the campers were already there. Most of them stared at us and started whispering things to tablemates. It wasn’t very clear, but I kept on hearing two things. That’s the girl from the Apollo cabin or Why is she hanging with the new Big Threes? It was quite annoying but the whispers started to die down. Just like in school, we all had different ones for different cabins. We got food from some serving satyrs and I asked, “Do we have to do the burnt offerings now?”  
“Yeah. Follow me.” Percy responded. We newbies all followed Percy to the fire.   
He bent down and muttered, “For Poseidon.” as he scraped a portion of his food into the flames.   
Grace went next, mumbling “For Hades.”  
while sliding the food into the fire. Sam went next, and then I went last. I whispered, “For Apollo.” then I mentally said, It would help if you could help me control these powers and make sure Mom is ok. After our offerings, we all went to our tables. I found Will’s table and the whole cabin.  
“Hey, Will. Hey, Austin.” I said as I arrived at their table. “Oh, hi.” Will responded. I recognized Will and Austin immediately. Then, I saw a girl that had blond hair and looked nice enough.  
“Hi. I’m Kayla.” the girl introduced.  
“Oh! Thanks for the leggings and bandana.” I said.  
“You’re welcome. You can keep them.” Kayla said. I sat down at the table and ate in silence. Then, Kayla asked, “Do you really have photokinesis?”  
“Yeah.” I replied.  
“That’s awesome! Can you turn invisible?” she asked, suddenly excited. I imagined light waves bending around me, making me invisible. I could tell it worked by the expressions on everyone’s faces.  
“Victoria! Your image just flickered!” Austin exclaimed.  
“That’s so cool!” Kayla cooed. Kayla gasped. “We can pull so many pranks now! What else can you do?” she asked.  
“I can turn invisible, shoot lightballs, see invisible things or anything on a different light spectrum, make light force fields, make others invisible, and blind other people for a long time or forever,” I listed.  
“That’s OP!” Will said.  
“I have something else that makes me even more OP,” I said. I pulled out the piccolo and showed it to them.  
“A piccolo? How does that help?” Austin asked.  
“If I blow on it, like Percy’s Riptide, it’ll morph into a sword.” I noted.  
“Really?” Kayla asked in disbelief.  
“I’ll show you in sword sessions or sometime later.” I promised, tucking the piccolo back into my pocket. We all finished eating while talking and joking around. Eventually, we all split up to do our morning activities. Will and I stayed together, though because we had to go to the Big House senior counselor meeting. We walked over to the building and saw Grace walking with Nico to the door.  
“Hey, Nico!” Will shouted. He ran and caught up with them as I followed. Will and Nico ended up walking in front while Grace and I tagged along behind them. Grace was fiddling with her necklace again with an anxious face.  
“Nervous?” I asked.  
“What? Oh, no.” She lied. I raised my eyebrows and stared at her.  
“Ok, maybe a little.” she corrected.  
“Scared to meet the senior counselors?” I pressed on.  
“Yeah. We’re actually meeting all of them.” Grace admitted.  
“Well, get your act together. Be cool.” I encouraged. Together, we stepped through the door and closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, that shark tooth necklace? Yeah. It broke about a year ago... and I didn't tell them... oop.


	16. Samantha

Well, the meeting was awkward. I began to know how Percy felt standing here for the first time. We all of us stood there awkwardly except Vicky, somehow. She was a little more loose.  
“Oh, hey Mr. McShizzle!” Vicky called Leo Valdez, senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.  
“Whoo! Someone calls me that now!” Leo exclaimed.  
“Oh. Ok, nevermind repair boy.” Vicky joked. Leo grumbled something I didn’t hear clearly as Chiron entered the room. He was in wheelchair mode. We all got on to business and we described our trip to camp, though Vicky decided to make it sound even more awesome than it actually was. It really worked, because nobody fell asleep. When we were all done, Chiron spoke.  
“So we must decide about your ability, Victoria.” he said.  
“What about it?”she asked.  
“Whether you should be exiled, trained in special classes, or treated like a normal demigod.” he explained.  
“Oh. Please don’t exile me,” Vicky begged.  
“We must decide. Continue on your day meanwhile we must decide what to do with you,” Chiron ordered. We all started to exit and then Chiron called after us, “Percy! Not you. You are a senior counselor,” As Percy stayed back, Grace, Vick, and I walked out the door.  
“Well, that was awkward,” I remarked.  
“Ya think?” Vicky said, sarcastically.  
“You were talking to the counselors like they were your old buddies,” Grace said.  
“I did say to act cool,” Vicky countered. For a few minutes we just walked around in silence. Suddenly, Vicky got excited.  
“Woah! This is the archery range.” she exclaimed. She ran over to a field that had targets dotted all over the place. Vick picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows from a box and loaded an arrow. She shot the nearest target and hit it square in the middle.  
“Of course the new Apollo kid can do that,” said one of the campers sarcastically, probably an Ares kid, “she can shoot fireballs out of the sky. Why couldn’t she shoot an arrow?” I can tell Grace was about ready to get into a fight with the kid for insulting her friend. It wasn’t just the look on her face, it was almost like the ground shook from her anger. The shaking stopped and Grace’s anger subsided. Must of been my imagination, I thought. All of a sudden, I felt incredibly angry. Hey, if Grace wasn’t, I was going to be. Next thing you know, I'm holding back a tidal wave of water from dowsing the kid. Then, I hear a loud yell, “Grace, Victoria and Samantha, get over here. NOW!” My wave collapsed and I got completely soaked. We turn around only to find Chiron staring at us. “Time to explain this one.” I muttered.


	17. Percy

Right as the meeting was over, we all walked outside. All I saw was the ground shaking under Grace, Victoria holding a bow and arrow, and Ellie holding back a tidal wave. All of a sudden, Chiron yelled for them to come into the Big House. Again. Then, he told Nico and I to stay back in the Big House. 5 minutes later, we are all sitting around a table in Chiron’s office. Again.  
“Michelle, I understand that you are a child of Poseidon. Grace, I also understand you are a child of Hades. You two are very powerful demigods, just like your siblings. Michelle, you are very much like Percy, so you will be treated like a normal demigod. Grace, you will also be treated as a normal demigod. As will Victoria. You may now go back to your activities. All of you. And no fighting, please.” Chiron told us. As we walk out of the Big House, I ask Ellie something. “Did you realize you created a tidal wave?”  
She stopped, and replied, “No, but I was just so angry. I just couldn't help myself. So, I put all of my anger into the water.” She then walked off, without waiting for anyone.  
Grace came over to me, and told me a good piece of advice, “She gets kind of angry out of nowhere sometimes. I think she’s afraid of getting hurt and losing everyone.” She then walked off with Nico. I stood there, finally realizing why she can be so protective of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just wrote a paragraph and called it a chapter...


	18. Nico

I now have another sister. Yay. What was going to be wrong with this one? Witch? Been there. Dead? Done that. I could never have a normal sibling for more than 10 minutes. I sized Grace up and down. She seemed like she wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a person. People say the eyes are the window to the soul, so of course I look at them. There it is. She’s barely smiled this whole time. But when ever she did, it seemed like it was forced or something. Something was off about it. Her eyes had pain, inconvenience, something being wrong in her life and she can’t get the memory out of her head. We realized we had been standing there for quite a while sizing each other up. The entire time we both had a straight face, deadpan.   
“Cabin?” Grace asked, pointing toward the rough area of where our cabin was.  
“Yeah, sure,” I said, visibly uncomfortable. We walked into our cabin and Grace sat down on one of the coffin-like beds.   
“OK,” I said, trying not to sound forced, “What’s your deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the fact that even Nico can tell this some bs


End file.
